


Visiting the dead

by Ccmonty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Spoilers for Season 7, crosspost, pre ST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccmonty/pseuds/Ccmonty
Summary: The final resting place of his brothers
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 19





	Visiting the dead

This could have been him. Buried and forgotten among the wreckage. He trudged through the snow covering the wreck of The Tribunal, gazing upon the final resting place of his friends and brothers. A red, white, and green pile of parts caught his eye, he walked over and brushed the snow revealing the long deactivated form of R7 Ahsoka's old astromech, its paint chipped and its remaining parts covered in rust. Making his way into the main hangar things didn't get much better. A few ships were scattered around in the repair bay LAATs, ARC-170s, Y-wings. Kix noted that the Y-wing general Skywalker had been working on was nowhere to be seen, on the floor near where it had been however sat a familiar object. Kix walked over, picked it up, and ignited it. The blade was blue instead of the lime green the commander had used so many times before. He guessed the general must have modified it. He retracted the blade and hung it on his belt continuing on through the ship.

Prying the door out of the hanger open Kix began to explore the inside of the ship hoping to find him somewhere inside. The halls were covered in blood-caked so hard onto the walls that not even a new coat of paint would get it out. He carefully maneuvered around the bodies of his brothers, careful not to disturb them from their well-deserved rest. As he made his way towards the bunks he spotted a familiar face pinned against a wall. It was Ridge, one of the few Teth survivors and one of Kixs mentors. He was wearing a strange helmet but other than that he looked just like Kix remembered, Kix checked his right arm and saw that the inscription on it was still there. “Your comms are scrambled”. Rex had said that back on Teth before they unloaded from the LAATs that Ridge had gotten a callout for his scrambled comms and after the mission, someone had painted it on his armor while he was in the refresher. Kix looked away when his vision started to get blurry and continued down the hall. The bunks were lifeless and quiet. It had only ever been this quiet after Umbara. More bodies were strewn around with injuries varying from cuts and blaster marks to missing limbs and decapitations. He decided he had seen enough

As he was moving back to his ship he spotted a familiar symbol. Reaching down he brushed away the snow  
“Jesse, there you are” The helmet was cracked in several places and the republic cog almost completely faded. Kix touched the helmet against his own “Sorry I wasn't there to fix you up brother, I’m sorry I didn't help you. I knew what was inside our heads, but those damn droids made sure i never told” He removed his helmet placing it on the ground next to him, not bothering to hide the tears “It's all my fault, if id just gone with Rex and the general maybe i could have saved Fives”-(They all stood by the coffin as it was rolled to the morgue, Rex had stopped for a moment to place a hand on it “Im sorry Fives” he had said “But at least your with your batch mates again”)-“and then-”(“KIX! KIX!” He heard someone calling his name as the droids dragged him away. He tried to wrestle free but he had no strength left)-”None of this would have happened”-(The droid shoved him inside a status pod as the chancellor, no, sidious laughed. Kix had felt a single tear roll down his cheek before everything had gone dark)-”It's all my fault. I'm sorry Jesse. You didn't deserve this” he looked around noticing all the other helmets in the snow: 501st blue, the strange orange helmets, shock trooper red, and even the pure white of the shinies “None of you did” reluctantly Kix laid the helmet back in the snow he still had one more stop to make

“Here lies Commander Rex of the rebel alliance  
‘In my book, experience outranks everything’ - Commander Rex  
‘A good soldier, and a better friend. He saved my life. I owe him more than I could ever repay. Rest in peace commander. You outrank us all’- Ahsoka Tano agent of the rebel alliance”

Kix stared at the grave. He felt hollow. He felt alone. Mainly because he was. Everyone he had ever known was dead except for Ahsoka, and he was too much of a coward to ever face her after his failure had almost taken her life. Kix glanced down at the loaded DC-17 in his shaking hand. “What good is a medic who can't save anyone” he raised it to his head “What good is a failure like me” he was about to pull the trigger…..but he couldn't do it. “AAAGGGHHH!” With a pained yell Kix turned and emptied the clip into a nearby wall, and then another, and another, and another, the entire time his aim obscured by the tears in his eyes and running down his face. The gun clicked as Kix emptied the 5th clip into the wall, he reached to reload but found his belt empty “STUPID KRIFFING” He flung the gun at the wall before collapsing to his knees. Why couldn't that have been him. Buried and forgotten among that wreck. At least then he wouldn't be alone. At least then he wouldn't be a failure. At least then he would still have his brothers. At least then he wouldn't be the medic who failed to save everyone….


End file.
